The present invention relates to a supporting device for suspending an object such as a slain animal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a supporting device for suspending relatively large game animals such as deer which device holds a deer at a desired height to facilitate skinning and butchering of the animal.
Various devices have been proposed which will support a large animal during skinning and butchering. However, some of these devices have been very bulky or complex while others have been inconvenient to use since no mechanism is provided for lifting the animal up into a supported position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,168 issued on Dec. 17, 1974 to Bradley, discloses a skinning tree which may be mounted upon a tree or a vehicle bumper. The skinning tree has a spreader bar which is suspended from an arched support and attached to a hoist to lift the animal off the ground. The base in the device of the Bradley patent permits only limited pivotal movement of the arched support and the animal, when in a suspended position, is free to rotate about the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,313 issued on July 15, 1975 to Miller, discloses a collapsible frame for suspending a deer or another game animal in the field. A hanger is suspended from a block and tackle to hoist the prey. The game animal is free to rotate after being suspended.
Other devices for suspending various small or large game animals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,869 issued to Dunstheimer; 3,765,630 issued to Woolley; 3,696,939 issued to Drowatzky; 3,188,130 issued to Pietrowicz; and 3,137,030 issued to Varner. These devices, however, are considered to be cumbersome or difficult to use and typically require lifting the animal onto the hanging device by hand.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for suspending game animals which is both simple to use and simple to construct.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device which, upon suspending the prey, holds the prey in a relatively stationary position thereby permitting the hunter to walk freely around the prey without having to balance the prey by hand at the same time.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a supporting device which can be used by persons of relatively little strength. A further object of the present invention is to provide a supporting device which can be used for both suspending an animal during skinning in the field and for holding the animal during transportation to a remote location for skinning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which is readily adaptable to several mounting positions. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a supporting device which can be arranged in a side wall of a truck bed or attached to a bumper of a truck or other vehicle.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a supporting device which is attractive and easily mounted and dismounted from a support such as a truck body.
These and other objects are accomplished by a supporting device according to a first preferred embodiment of the present invention comprising a first enlongated member and a second elongated member having a first end fixed to a first end of the first elongated member (preferably so as to form an inverted "L"). A first cross bar is permanently arranged perpendicularly to a second end of the second member. A second cross bar is movable toward and away from the first cross bar. A cable having one end attached to a central section of the second or movable cross bar is received by a winch for raising and lowering the movable cross bar. A pair of chains are arranged to selectively hang the movable cross bar from the first or stationary cross bar at a predetermined location and to selectively limit pivotal and rotational movement of the movable cross bar. In a further preferred embodiment, both the stationary and movable cross bars have upturned sections at each end. An additional chain is provided to selectively prevent rotation of a hand crank for the winch.
In another preferred embodiment, a sleeve is arranged around the first member to permit the first member to rotate about a longitudinal axis of the first member. At least one pin arranged through aligned bores of both the sleeve and the first member selectively holds the first member against further rotational and longitudinal movement relative to the sleeve.
In operation of a preferred embodiment of a supporting device of the present invention, when used to support an animal, the first elongated member is arranged generally vertically on a support. The pair of chains are unhooked from the stationary cross bar thereby permitting the movable cross bar and the chains to be lowered by turning the hand crank for the winch to unwind the cable. When the movable cross bar reaches the ground, the ends of the movable cross bar are inserted into slits made in respective hind legs of an animal to be supported. The hand crank for the winch is then turned to raise the animal to a free hanging position. When the desired height has been reached, the additional chain is hooked over the hand crank to prevent rotation of the hand crank. An appropriate link of each of the chains is hooked over a respective end of the stationary cross bar to hold the animal supported on the movable cross bar against further vertical movement. The chains also provide an apparatus for limiting pivotal and rotational movement of the animal about the cable as the animal hangs in the suspended position. In this way, the user of the device can walk freely around the suspended animal without having to hold the animal against rotation by hand.
In a further simplified embodiment of the present invention, the movable cross bar, the chains, the cable, and the winch are eliminated. The stationary cross bar is used as the support for the object. In addition, a pair of braces are secured between the second member and the stationary cross bar to further support the stationary cross bar.
The apparatus of the present invention is preferably arranged so that a second end of the first elongated member is either received in a slot typically provided in a sidde wall of a bed of a truck or attached to a bumper of a truck or another suitable support. If it is desired to skin the suspended animal immediately, the supporting device of the present invention holds the animal relatively stationary thereby facilitating skinning. However, if it is desired to skin the animal at some remote location or time, the supporting device of the present invention may be rotated by removing the pin holding the first elongated member and rotating the first member within the sleeve so that the animal will lie within the bed of the truck while still being supported on the movable cross bar. The pin may then be reinserted to hold the first member against further rotational movement within the sleeve.